


Searching for Blue

by JusttMee123



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Except for the color of their soulmate's eyes, F/M, Set during 1x02, Soulmate AU, Soulmates can see all colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusttMee123/pseuds/JusttMee123
Summary: Shawn Spencer is curious by nature. He likes knowing things. Knowing things is fun, plus you never know when it might come in handy. But he has never seen the color blue.Then a chance meeting in a diner changes everything(Soulmate AU, pre-Shules)
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Searching for Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing my schoolwork. Instead I am procrastinating.
> 
> Just a quick little AU background: Everyone can see every color except the color of their soulmate's eyes, until you touch them for the first time.

Shawn Spencer has no idea what the color blue looks like.

It's quite possibly the only thing he has in common with his father- their soulmates have blue eyes. Except his father found his soulmate at a relatively young age and has been able to see blue ever since, and Shawn _still has no idea_ what blue looks like. He doesn't have a word for the color he sees instead of blue, just like he can't imagine what it would be like to see the actual color.

He and Gus- whose soulmate apparently has brown eyes- have had in-depth conversations about what each color looks like. When they were younger it mostly consisted of one of them pointing to things and saying that it was the color the other was missing. That stopped once they both figured out that meant nothing to the other. And also after Shawn once pointed at dog poop, telling Gus that it was brown, and his best friend in the world _decked_ him for that.

Then they grew up a bit and Gus started showing off his flowery (mature, he would say) vocabulary. He described it as cool, deep, and pure. "The feeling of peace" he once said. Shawn made fun of him for that one, but secretly held onto his friend's every word. He remembers feeling so curious, almost to the point of desperation.

It's part of why people say he's got a wandering eye. They assume it's because he's a giant flirt, but really, it's because he just wants to know. He wants to know who his soulmate is. When he was on the road, he would find any excuse to touch anybody he met whose eyes were that strange, unnamable color. Just quickly brush their hand with his or tuck a stray lock of hair behind their ear. Each time it was almost disappointing when he looked away only to realize he still hadn't found the one.

So, he would bounce to the next person. And the next person. All in the name of a search for knowledge, he rationalized. Knowledge of who he's destined to be with, for one. And knowledge of the color he's never been able to see.

By the time he returns to Santa Barbara, he's spent the better part of a decade chasing the color blue. He's beginning to think that maybe he should just give up. Besides, he's got a new, steady job that could quite possibly sustain him for years. He should really be putting all his energy into that. And really, it's not like he's going to stop searching altogether. It'll just be on the back burner.

And then, just when he least expects it, _It_ happens.

It's just a normal day. Gus is busy with his day job and they've got no new cases, so he's on his own. He goes out to a diner for breakfast because he'd rather shell out $20 for a meal than cook something mediocre and have to clean up after himself. And when he steps back in after getting himself a paper, a woman has stolen his seat.

The second she turns to him he notices her eyes are that color he knows will turn to blue when he finds his soulmate. He can't help himself. He sits down next to her and tries to start a conversation. Just because he's not actively looking for his soulmate doesn't mean he can't explore when an opportunity falls into his lap. And honestly she is quite pretty, so even if she's not his soulmate it wouldn't hurt to at least talk to her.

The fact that she tries not to give him the time of day only intrigues him more. She tells him her name and nothing more, but that's okay. More than once he tries to go for a casual brush of the hand, and each time she moves her hand at the exact wrong moment. It's like _she's_ psychic and knows what he's up to. So he does his best to surprise her into a conversation, and maybe staying still enough to touch her hand. It only sort of works. She talks to him, but still shifts away each time he tries to sneak a touch. He scoots closer to her, trying to subtly force it. She doesn't scoot away.

He grins as she reprimands him, demanding to know if they know each other. She gestures with her hands as she speaks, and he can't help but watch them. It would be so easy to gesture back and _accidentally_ touch her hand. She's making it too easy.

He's still working out his next move when Creepy Guy walks in, and her entire demeanor changes. Within a second it all makes sense. She's a _cop._ She's staking the place out. She's on the job. That's why she was so guarded.

(He kind of hopes that means he'll get to see her a lot. She's fun to talk to.)

He knows she must be smoking this guy out for a reason, so when she tells him to duck, he does. He's sitting so close to her that her hand knocks into his shoulder as she pulls her gun from her purse. He buries his head under his arms, his forehead pressed against the counter, and listens to the door bang open. Angry voices shout at the man, and other patrons gasp and scream. He has to smirk. It's like these people have never seen someone get arrested.

He doesn't lift his head until he hears the other cops haul Creepy Guy to his feet and out the door. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Juliet lower her gun. Her hand trembles the tiniest bit. He shoots a small smile and wave to Lassiter, and chuckles when the flustered detective turns and leaves without acknowledging him. He turns back to Juliet and teases her one last time, having given up on trying to touch her when he figured out she could arrest him. She keeps her back to him, clearly annoyed. He smirks, amused. She leaves, unamused.

He lingers in the diner for only a few more minutes, just long enough to pay his bill and grab the crawling snake straw wrapper on his way out. He pockets it with every intention to finish it later, pushes the door open and-

Oh.

_Oh._

So that's what the sky looks like on a clear day.

It's stunning and dazzling and amazing and life-changing, and he knows he must look strange staring, unblinking, at the sky. But he can't bring himself to tear his eyes away. So, he stares, drinking it all in for the very first time. He could have never, in his entire life, imagined a color like this one. It's cool, deep, and pure, just like Gus said. But it's so much more.

It's the color of laughter and light. It's a color of longing. Of searching and being found. It's flipping the pillow over and sinking into the coolness. It's getting caught in a rainstorm and dancing instead of running for cover. It's watching her walk away and knowing, _just knowing_ , you would follow her to the ends of the earth. And most importantly of all, it's the color of his soulmate's eyes. Juliet. The lady cop that stole his seat.

He makes mental note to punch Gus later. His descriptions never even sort of did it justice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of maybe doing a companion piece to this from Juliet's point of view. Thoughts?


End file.
